Senji Ryakketsu
Senji Ryakketsu (占事略决; Literally meaning "The Summary to Judgements of Divinations") is a surviving and orphaned member of the Uchiha clan who was adopted by the Ryakketsu Clan, a powerful clan that is native to Kumogakure. He is a well-respected Jōnin of his village and the young de facto leader of Oniwabanshū, a five-man team of elite ninja from Kumogakure who act as secret agents in security and espionage, very similar to the preexisting Hunter-nin. Due to his masterful usage of his kekkei genkai he has gained the moniker; Genshu Kami'gakari (神懸, かみがかり, "Sovereign of Oracular Divination"). He is also the successor of the Black Lightning technique, learning it upon becoming a jōnin from his predecessor who learned it from the retiring Darui. As a last surviving member of the Uchiha clan, many people are after him for his kekkei genkai and because of this he was trained and protected by Musashi Tsukahara until he became a chūnin. Appearance Senji looks like a normal teenage boy; the one exception to that is his long spiky black hair that tends to brush his shoulder, a trait that cause many to look at him because his hair is uncommonly long for a male. His bangs hang both sides of his face to roughly frame his cheeks. He is a fairly tall, lean-built person with skin of a person of mixed race and onyx colored eyes that are rarely seen because his Sharingan is almost constantly active. It has been stated that Senji is a vary handsome young man who has the ability to combine it with the charismatic side of personality to better help manipulate some women though he doesn't do this as he doesn't like to. Senji is unusual because throughout the series he wears a variety of outfits. His standard and most seen outfit consist of white short-sleeved shirt with a slightly raised collar, black pants with a blue cloth hanging from halfway up his stomach to his knees. He also wore a dark colored rope belt around his waist, tied in a bow, in which he carries his sword and pair of black arm warmers. On top of it he wears a hooded-cloak that resembles the cloak that the Akatsuki wear as a standard uniform. His other outfit that he wears when he is not on duty is a combination of that of a rōnin, from Japan's Meiji era and modern day attire that seems to more urban in fashion. He wears a black bandana with a intricate white pattern embroidered into it, he wears at all times because it one of the few items that he is still in possession of that was given to him by his parents. His standard attire consist of a modified samurai robe attire that has medium-length sleeved kosode with a simple black hooded jinbaori on top of it and a pair of hakama that are shortened to look like long shorts that are shortened to resemble long shorts. In his sash, holds his sord which moved towards the back. He wears traditional chinese shoes with shortened white socks. His last attire is a homage to his original clan. It was also attained during a mission to Konohagakure. It is traditional Uchiha robes that consist of short-sleeved black kimono-style shirt with a matching long-sleeved undershirt, long dark pants with a white sash around the waist and white cloth wrapped around each arm. On the back of it is a Uchiha crest. Personality Senji is a somewhat complex teenager who possesses a indifferent yet surprising caring and passionate demeanor and has a generally level-headed, slightly serious and nonchalant attitude. He is always ready to offer his help to people, as shown when he helped a village figure out why their river stopped flowing and helped to fix it. He deeply cares for those who are close to him. He is quite mature for his age and will become very serious when the time calls for it especially when he needs to protect people he cares for. His devotion to the village and his love for his friends inspired all those around him, and, as a result, he became well-liked by the people he met throughout several of his journeys with his his mentor and bodyguard, Musashi Tsukahara. He is well-known for his unbeatable determination and unbelievable drive. When in combat or serious situation reveals a side of him that he hides underneath his carefree and somewhat comedic exterior, Senji hides a rather dark and shrewd teenager who is more mature and then he leads on at times. He is cunning and capable of taking several steps ahead of those around him or even his opponent, giving him remarkable talent for making those people act exactly as he wishes despite appearing not to have had a hand in their decisions, shown when he manipulated several Jōnin to cause a small and somewhat comical riot during the Next Raikage arc. He is particularly observant, taking into consideration even the smallest details of his surroundings in order to better understand and deal with challenges. This side of his personality also harbors a little rage and regret that was caused when he saw his original teammates die at the hands of a rogue shinobi. Senji has repeatedly demonstrated a depth of understanding that would seem to surpass most Shinobi of his age, such as knowing roughly what is going to happen in the future based on the actions and personalities of the people involved. He depicted as owning a large collection of books and other reading materials, this is most likely due to the fact that his family is one the oldest existing clan in the Land of Lightning. Though he possesses many unique and hard to find books, Senji has stated that the books he likes to read the most are the ones that he has obtained through his journey as they are the most philosophical. Background Powers & Abilities Equipment Jutsu Expertise Kenjutsu & Taijutsu Sharingan Mangekyō Sharingan Nature Transformation Intelligence Relationships Triva Category:King Cartman